July 2018 Patch
The July 2018 Patch is a balancing patch for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 that was released on July 12th, 2018. The patch focused on Rose's crowd controlling abilities and Super Brainz' close ranged playstyle. On July 26th, another patch was released addressing concerns about Nec'Rose, Cozmic Brainz, Electro Brainz and Heroic Kick. Dev Notes for July 12th patch Here are the details for the latest patch in Garden Warfare 2! Rose is doing her job as a disruptor extremely well but with a little too much ease, making her a very punishing plant for the zombies to play against. Thus, Rose has undergone changes to give zombies a fighting chance against all the crowd control she dishes out. Time Snare had its duration reduced, meaning Rose and her allies need to react faster to take advantage of snared targets. When using Goatify and Psychedelic Goatify players will need to think ahead and place their shot because the projectile now travels slower, giving the zombies a fighting chance to dodge it. Additionally, Rose has had her hitbox adjusted to be more forgiving to play against. On the zombie side: Super Brainz was always intended to be a high-mobility brawler. However, players generally snipe with him due to his Laser Beam’s effective ranged damage and accuracy. To address this, Super Brainz Laser Beam had its ranged damage reduced, among other changes, to better align him with his brawler playstyle. His Heroic Kick has an additional charge, which can be used in quick succession to cover larger distances. Finally, Turbo Twister grants a major burst of armor and move speed, enabling Super Brainz to survive in the most chaotic of situations. There are still a few known issues with these characters that we aim to address in future content updates. Stay tuned for more info. Balancing Notes for July 12th patch *'Rose' ** *'Nec’Rose' ** *'Abilities' **'Time Snare:' *** *** **'Arcane Lotus:' *** **'Goatify:' *** *** *** *** **'Psychedelic Goat:' *** *** *** *** **'Goatified Player and Goatified Player (Psychedelic):' *** *** **'Rose Hitbox:' *** *'Super Brainz:' **'Heroic Beam' *** *** *** *** *** *'Cozmic Brainz:' **'Cozmic Fists' *** *** **'Cozmic Beam' *** *** *** *** *'Electro Brainz' **'Electro Beam' *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *'Toxic Brainz' **'Toxic Beam' *** *** *** *** *'Party Brainz' **'Party Beam' *** *** *** *** *** *'Breakfast Brainz' **'Break-Fists' *** *** *** **'Batter Spatter' *** *** *** *** *** *'Heroic Kick' ** ** ** ** *'Turbo Twister' ** ** ** ** ** Dev Notes for July 26th patch Thank you everyone for the feedback that is continuously provided and for being such a passionate community. We’ve heard you and are excited to make a few tweaks to the recent balance patch. Here are the details! Nec’Rose received a damage increase in the previous patch, and since then has been the premier variant in the class. The intention was not to make her shine above the other variants, so the change has been reverted to bring parity among them. Cosmic Brainz and Electro Brainz were struggling as brawlers in comparison to the other variants. Therefore, Cosmic Brainz melee now takes a shorter time to charge the first punch, allowing for combos that are out of this world. Electro Brainz also received a jolt and will now punch faster with electricity jumping to other enemies more frequently! Finally, Heroic Kick having its knockback removed made it feel like a ghost kick and not very impactful. The removal of knockback also took away counter play mechanics that were extremely useful, and for these reasons knockback has been added back to Heroic Kick. Balancing Notes for July 26th patch *'Nec'Rose' **'Staff of Jinxing' *** *'Cozmic Brainz' **'Cozmic Fists' *** *'Electro Brainz' **'Electro Fists' *** *** *'Heroic Kick' **Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 patches Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Updates